


Plan, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Plan, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**The Plan**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked", "The Anniversary" and "Something Stupid"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

Oh yeah. Ohhhh yeahhhh. This was good. This was perfect. This was like a dream only it wasn't and this time he was awake enough to realize that. Josh shifted himself ever so slightly to have his naked front make better contact with Donna's naked back. 

Naked.

That's right he was naked. Buck naked. Naked like a baby. And Donna was naked too. Mostly because he wouldn't let her put her clothes back on. Yep, naked as the day she was born. Soft and naked. Soft and womanly� and oh yeah� naked.

Josh was sure this was the best he'd ever felt in his life, except for the small ache in his shoulder, probably a residual of the physical activity from the night before. But what he could he say Donna was insatiable. 

And amazing. And loving and giving and everything he knew she would be. And more. Feeling remarkably happy about life in general despite the havoc that this relationship was probably going to reek on his life, Josh bent his head and nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply the soft scent that still permeated her skin. Only now the scent was more compelling because it was mixed with his own. It was deeper and more seductive and he knew he was never going to get enough of it or her. 

Moving from her neck he kissed a trail to her shoulder. Then creating some space in between their bodies he ran a hand down her spine and watched as her body twisted and undulated under his touch. He felt her buttocks press against him and felt himself growing hard again. An amazing feat considering the night they just shared. 

"No, Josh," Donna mumbled. 

"But I think I can, I think I can," he teased as he pushed himself against her more firmly and reached under her arm to cup her breast.

"That doesn't surprise me. I mean we're out of protection."

"But we had four condoms."

"Yes."

"Wow," he said rolling away. "I knew I was good, but I didn't know was that good!"

"Ego, thy name is Josh."

"Oh no," he said pulling on her shoulder and rolling her on her back. He covered her body with his own and gave her a good morning kiss, firm and thorough. "That's not ego. That's fact baby."

"You think?" she asked, although she couldn't help the smile that came over her as she traced his dimples with her fingertips. 

"Yes, I do. Let's see if we can jog your memory. `Yes, Joshhh, please. More. I need you Josh.'" he repeated in a high falsetto.

"I think that was you."

"I don't think so."

"We have to go," she told him sadly. "Our plane leaves in," she checked the bedstand clock, "three hours."

"Do you know the kind of damage I can do in three hours? Let me just give you a sample." 

Josh dipped his head and placed a kiss in the middle of her two breasts, an area of her body that she never knew could be that sensitive. Then again there were many parts of her body that she had no idea could be that sensitive until Josh found them. Maybe it was just Josh. 

She would keep that little tidbit to herself. In the meantime she concentrated on the feel of his mouth moving down her stomach, the light touch of his hand caressing her thigh, the crinkly feel of his chest hair as it grazed over her belly and hips. Maybe just one more time, she thought hazily�. then it occurred to her. 

The plan.

"No, Josh, you need to stop."

"But Donna� this is just getting good."

"Just getting good?"

"Has been good. Has been very good all night. This was getting better� oh hell," he moaned and rolled off her body.

"Right," she said sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her. "We need to get up, get showered, and get back."

"Go back to the shower part, that sounded fun."

Tugging the blanket out from underneath him she stood by the bed draped in the oversized hotel comforter. "I've created a monster," she noted.

Josh looked down at himself. "I don't know if I would call it a monster�"

"Josh!"

"What? I've waited three years for this morning. Three years to throw sexual innuendos at you."

"You did that all the time anyway."

"Yes, but now I can follow through on them."

"You mean you've got a Catholic School Girl uniform in your closet you want to show me?"

"I might," he said at a loss for a comeback.

"I mean it, Josh. Not only are we not having sex now, we're not having sex again � for a while."

"A while!" His voice practically shattered glass.

"Yes. This is part of my plan."

"I don't like the plan."

"You haven't even heard the plan."

"I don't need to, it involves not having sex with you. I've been on that plan. That was the Not-Having-Sex-With-Donna--For-The-Last-Three-Years Plan. That was definitely not a good plan."

"I see, and you would prefer the Bunny Plan."

"Yes."

"But you know what happens on the Bunny Plan?"

"I get lots of sex?"

"No you get fired because you can't do your job because your constantly having sex with your assistant!"

"I didn't say there weren't draw backs."

Donna struggled for some patience. "We need to be stealthy Josh."

"Okay."

"We need to be secretive."

"Right."

"We need to be clandestine."

"Donna?"

"Yes?"

"You're turning me on again."

"What I'm saying is that with you looking like that." She pointed at his face. "We're going to get caught."

This confused Josh unless he has misfollowed the path of her finger. "My face is going to get us caught, because I have to tell ya�"

"You look too satisfied. You look like a very satisfied man!"

"Oh now who's got the ego going," he teased.

"My point is we don't want to give anything away. You've been frustrated for�"

"Ever," he finished.

"A while," she corrected. "And if that changes they will know. Leo's very perceptive. So we need to get you frustrated again. We'll put this," she pointed at the bed, "on hold until some of the heat dies down."

"Donna, I've got to tell you I don't think my � heat� is going anywhere."

"Josh, this is the plan. If you can't commit to the plan, then I have to think about doing something drastic like working for the President."

"No."

"Fine. Then we cool off, you go back to your normal frustrated self, we wait until things settle down at the office, and then we begin to very carefully, very stealthily�"

"Donna," he warned.

"See each other. I've looked into this Josh. It's not unprecedented for two people working at the White House to be involved. Although most couples began dating on the campaign trail�"

"That's where I made my mistake."

"You were dating Mandy during the campaign."

"Right. My mistake."

Donna couldn't help but smile at this. "And none of them worked directly under the other�."

"Ohhhhh."

"You're really going to need to get your mind out of the gutter. The bottom line is people working in the West Wing have dated. We just have to wait a little bit and ease into it slowly."

"Donna," he squeaked.

"Is there anything I can say that won't make you think of sex?"

"No."

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower. You need to do the same."

He looked at her forlornly. "Can I just have one more peek?"

Donna looked down at the comforter she had draped around her. She wasn't one to prance around naked, but there was something about the way Josh looked at her that made her feel free. Taking away the two ends of the blanket she opened it for him, while thrusting her hip to one side and looking off to the other in a pose she hoped was sexy.

She heard him groan, and that made her smile. There was no aphrodisiac in the world stronger then a man who wanted you. But she she was going to have to be the strong one if this was going to work. 

"Let's go, Josh. It's time to face everyone and try to convince them that we did not have sex."


	2. Plan, The 2

**The Plan**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked", "The Anniversary" and "Something Stupid"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"So you're back?"

Josh looked up from the stack of papers that managed to accumulate on his desk in massive proportions even though he had only been gone for a day and a half. 

"Yep," he said stating the obvious. 

Sam wasn't trying to hide the stupid ass grin on his face. 

"What?"

"Oh, I was just wondering� you and Donna� Seattle�the two of you� alone�you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Drop it."

"Right. But you'll let me know. I mean when it happens."

"No."

"Oh." Sam looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Then he smiled knowingly. "That's all right. I'll know."

"You think?" Josh said a bit too smugly. 

"Absolutely. You can't hide anything from me. I'm your best friend and besides that you've got a lousy poker face."

"So I've heard."

"Not to mention my natural inclinations toward cunning and guile. I'll ferret you out."

"You don't have any inclinations toward cunning and guile," Josh laughed. "You're as open as book."

"I am not."

"Your as innocent as a baby!"

"I am not. I can be devious on occasion. I can also be stealthy."

Josh cut off an aborted groan. There was something about that word. All of the sudden images from the previous night came rushing at him and he almost groaned again. Donna on top of, him on top of Donna, Donna doing things with her mouth that he was pretty sure were illegal in most states. 

Focus, he told himself. If he started thinking about it, as much as he hated to admit Sam was right, his face would give him away. What he needed to think about was how long he was going to have to wait for a repeat performance then the frustrated face would make a return appearance. And that, according to Donna, was the look he was striving for. 

Fortunately, Sam was completely oblivious to Josh's internal struggle as he went on and on about what a bad guy he really was. "I've slept with a prostitute."

"You really want to bring that one out as a defense."

"No," he said glumly.

"Look, Sam nothing is going on with me and Donna. And if there was I still wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you would get all giggly like a school girl, and give it away."

"You're right."

"I know."

"It's just that� I would be happy for you. For both of you."

"What would you be happy about?" Leo asked as he stepped up behind Sam.

"Nothing," Sam shouted.

"Okay."

Sam left briskly.

"Nothing, Leo," Josh repeated as he watched Leo follow Sam's departure curiously. "What's up?"

"Was the trip successful?

Oh yeah! "I think so. Yes. It went well."

"Did you get what you want?"

Oh yeah! "You mean the fundraiser?"

"What else would I mean?"

"Right. I think he'll do it. He seemed supportive. He liked Donna."

"Most people do," Leo noted. "She has a way with people, Josh. She's becoming a good politician."

"Yeah." He tried not to show excessive pride at that statement.

"You, on the other hand, have no way with people."

"I don't need to, I'm smarter than most people," Josh defended himself.

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyway good work. Tell Donna I said good work too. You guys should get out of here early tonight. That red eye can be a bitch."

"Yep."

Leo was about to leave, but he stopped and looked at Josh.

Think frustrated, think frustrated, he told himself. "Was there something else?"

"No." 

Leo left and Josh let out a huge sigh of relief. He made it through phase one. Just then Donna popped her head in. 

"Was that Leo?"

"Yeah, he just left."

"And?"

"I was clandestine, I was stealthy, I was good. He didn't suspect a thing."

Donna walked into his office and took measure of his face. After a moment, she nodded. "You look a little frustrated."

"Do you know why?"

"Because you just said stealthy and now you're all turned on but you know you can't do anything about it because we're in your office in the White House."

"You know you can be really quite obnoxious when you're right all the time."

"Gee, where do you think I picked that up?"

"Leo said you were becoming a good politician."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I'm a good politician," Josh offered in way of an explanation.

"Right, like I asked, is that a good thing?"

"You're funny."

"I know. I'm funny and I have a way with people. You're lucky to have me."

"Speaking of having you," Josh said as he took a few steps closer. 

"Josh," she warned taking a step back and holding her hand out.

"Come on, I passed the critical test. If I fooled him after last night, then one measly time tonight should be a piece a cake. Cause I have to say," he stated lowering his voice. "I was very satisfied last night."

"I know," she grinned.

"And four times. That's like a record for me."

"You mean I made you set a record?" she couldn't hide the smug grin that comment elicited.

"Just you, Donna. Only you."

She was wavering, he could tell. But then she seemed to gather her defenses. "No Josh. We have to be strong."

"Right."

"We have to be firm."

"No problem there."

"Josh!"

"Okay, okay. We'll be strong."

"We'll be committed."

"We'll be stalwart," he said making sure to have the last word. 

They stared at each other for a moment, sparks seeming to fly about the air in the space between them.

"I'll meet you back at my place?" he finally said.

"Okay."


	3. Plan, The 3

**The Plan**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked", "The Anniversary" and "Something Stupid"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"Maybe we're sex addicts. You think we're sex addicts?" 

"No."

"Because we did it four times that first night, but there was a lot of build up so that could be explained. But we've already done it twice tonight, and it's just after twelve. At this rate we could do it maybe three maybe four more times tonight."

"Nahh, I think I'm pretty much done for the night."

Donna and Josh sat propped up against the pillows of his bed splitting a pint of Ben and Jerry's Fudge Brownie while Josh cursed at doctors who made up yet another expert panel on Charlie Rose.

"You're done?" she pouted.

"Okay, maybe one more time. Then of course I always get that running jump start come morning."

"See we're sex addicts!"

"Hey, hey, he just said he thinks the President must already be suffering from cognitive dysfunction. Write that guy's name down, Donna. I'm going to get him."

"I mean it Josh, we might have a problem."

"We don't have a � idiot what that hell does he know?"

"He's a doctor, Josh. I assume he knows a great deal. And you're not listening to me, I really think we're addicts!"

"Donna we're not addicts."

"But we can't seem to stop."

"That's because I'm goooood," he smirked, as he took back the ice cream.

"You're good?"

"You're good too. We're good together." He reached out and squeezed her thigh affectionately. "And I'm really goooood."

That made her smile. She took the ice cream back and took another scoop. "Still, we're going to have to adjust the plan."

"Let me just say I am all in favor of going back to the Bunny plan. That one seems to work for us."

"Josh I need you to get serious."

"Okay. But I'm going to need the ice cream." 

She handed it back to him. "I guess the only thing we can do is be extra careful. No weird or prolonged eye contact."

"No problem."

"No extraneous touching."

"Got it."

"No sexual references of any kind unless we are in your apartment or my apartment."

"Yep."

"I mean it Josh." She snatched the pint back from him.

"No problem. Hey that guy said something good," he said his attention once more on show.

"And I'll need Friday afternoon off to go shopping�" she said quietly under breath before putting the spoon in her mouth.

"Sure."

She struggled to suppress her evil grin. 

"When pigs fly out my ass," he finished, taking the ice cream back. 

"Rats."

"Let that be a lesson, Donna. Never try to mess with the master."

********

"I need a favor," Leo told Josh as they left the staff meeting the next morning.

Josh followed him back to his office.

"What's up?"

"I need you to go with me to Ben and Sally's tonight."

"Oh, not his again. You didn't�"

"This isn't about Karen. They're having a party. I want us to make an appearance. We're both going."

"Oh. Fine." Josh started to leave.

"And bring a date."

"Why?"

"It's a social thing Josh. We need to look social. I don't want it to look like we're trying to get the message out that he's fine, but I want us to get the message out. You know what I mean."

"So you bring a date."

"I'm still in mourning over my divorce."

Josh rolled his eyes at that lame excuse, but knew he wasn't going to win. "Yeah okay. I'll tell Donna."

"No. Not Donna."

"We've been through this, Leo. She's pretty much the only girl I know."

"Donna was fine for the State Dinner, but everybody at this party knows she's your assistant. Bring Joey."

"Can't. She went back to California." And Donna would chop off my head and possibly other vital parts of my anatomy, he said to himself.

"I've got it. Bring Ainsley."

"Ainsley!"

"Yeah."

"Ainsley!"

"What's your problem?"

Josh was at a loss for words. "She� I � she's a Republican," he spat.

"Exactly. We get the message out and we do it holding hands with a Republican. It will look good."

Josh was still unconvinced. "But�"

"What?" he asked again getting annoyed. "She's attractive."

"Yeah."

"You know her."

"Yeah."

"So you spend one night with her. It's not like I'm asking you to marry her."

"Why don't you get Sam to go. You know he and Ainsley�."

"Sam's got the July 4th speech to do, and I want you. Tilley is going to be there and so is Hunter, and they both respect you even if they don't like you very much. They'll listen to us if we tell them he's okay and Tilley is on the Judiciary sub committee. We need him Josh."

Josh could only imagine that he had the look of kid whose mother just ordered him to eat all the spinach on his plate. "So I have to."

"Yes."

"With Ainsley."

"Will you stop saying her name like that?"

"What if she won't go with me?" That cheered him slightly. "You know I can't force her to go. That could be construed as sexual harassment."

Leo picked up the phone on his desk. "Margaret, get Ainsley on the phone." He waited a second. "Ainsley I need you to escort Josh to Ben and Sally's tonight." Another pause. "I don't know � yes, I'm sure there will be some food." Another pause. "A dress, yes. That's fine. Josh will pick you up at eight." He hung up the phone.

"Well, that's all settled," Josh said without enthusiasm. He left Leo's office thinking, Yeah Donna was probably going to have noooo problem with this.


	4. Plan, The 3 ADULT Version

**The Plan**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked", "The Anniversary" and "Something Stupid"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

Josh paced back and forth in front of his door. Geez, how long did it take for one woman to create enough subterfuge to make it look like she was definitely not following him out the door so she could go have hot sex with him. 

Five, ten minutes?

The buzzer sounded. He hit the button next to his door and spoke into the speaker. "Where have you been?"

"This is how you woo me?"

He considered that and hit the buzzer again. "Hey baby how you doin?"

"Better, but when have you ever seen Friends?"

"It's on after Charlie Rose on that other channel."

"Oh." There was a pause. "So were you considering hitting the buzzer and letting me in or would rather I stand out here all night?"

"If you stand out there we don't get to have sex," he said breaking into a smirk.

"I knew there was a reason you went to Harvard."

"And Yale. You know a lot of people forget that...."

"Josh."

He hit the button and waited. Donna was coming. Donna was coming. He considered hopping, but decided that there was something decidedly wrong about a man in his late thirties hopping in anticipation of sex. He should be smooth. He should be sophisticated.

He opened the door and stuck his head out while he listened to her make her way up the short flight of stairs. 

She turned the corner and caught him staring at her with what he knew to be his I'm-a-puppy-and-you're-a-Tbone-steak look.

"Hey, eager boy," she said as she pushed him back into the apartment. "You might have neighbors watching. Can you tone it down a bit?"

"My neighbor is an eighty year old woman who yells at people who aren't there. Trust me when I tell you she's not giving her story to the Globe."

"Fine, but remember we have to be..."

"Oh say it, Donna," he crooned shutting the door behind her and pulling her into his arms. 

"Stealthy." She let the word roll of her tongue.

He moved in and took her mouth and wondered how he had lasted for as many hours as he had without the taste of her on his tongue. Hours, hell, years!

He broke the kiss and rested his head against hers while he sucked in his breath. Then he kissed her again, slower this time, letting his tongue stroke hers, and taking the time to enjoy the heat of her mouth and the softness of her lips against his. This was good. This was pleasure. This was satisfaction. 

"Kissing you is the best sex I've ever had," he whispered against her lips. 

"Me too," she mumbled turning her head a bit so she could place an open kiss on his neck, and tug at his ear with her teeth. 

"We could not even have sex, and this would be enough," he said into her hair.

This got her attention.

"You don't want to have sex with me?"

"Oh no. I definitely want have sex. I'm just saying the kissing part is good too."

"So the thrill isn't gone?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"The thrill?" he moved a way from her so that he could see her expression. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know. I mean, well� sometimes there's all this build up and anticipation then once it happens�*phst* Zilch. Nothing. Nada. Like what happens to all those T.V. couples where you wait and you wait for them to get together and they finally do and then show isn't good anymore. Like Sam and Diane and Ross and Rachel."

"I liked it when Ross and Rachel were together. They were cute."

She smiled brightly at this. "So you still want me?"

Josh sighed heavily. "I didn't want to have to do this," he said taking her hand and leading her back to her bedroom. "But I'm going to have to go for another record tonight. I hope you're happy Donna. I'm not a young man. This is going to take a lot out of me."

He swung her in front of him and practically tossed her on the bed. She landed on her back and tried to suppress her giggles.

Josh swept off his shirt to reveal a bare chest underneath. Normally, he would have worn an undershirt. Even though it was summer he always wore something under his shirts. Partially because he was afraid that someone might see through a his shirt and see the scar. He didn't think he would ever be comfortable exposing it. But Donna didn't seem to mind. She told him it made him brave which for whatever reason pleased him inordinately.

He reached for his pants and stopped. She was completely dressed on the bed and her eyes were on his hands. He suddenly felt a little shy. "Come on, Josh. Take it off." She met his eyes boldly, but the faint blush gave her away. 

Doing his best to at least feign confidence in this he slowly unbuttoned his pants and notch by notch took down the zipper. He shoved his hands inside the pants and began pushing them down his hips.

"Wooohooo!" 

"Donna," he said stopping the striptease. "I can't do this if you're going to make noises."

"Guess that rules you out as an exotic dancer."

"Well that and I can't dance."

Donna pushed herself off the bed and stood as close to him as she could. "What if I help with the rest of that?" She pulled his hands out of his pants and placed them on her hips while she pushed her hands into his pants over his ass and squeezed. 

"Well, she was right about that one thing."

"Who? What?" he asked as he moved to undo the buttons of her short sleeved blouse. 

"You've got a great ass, baby."

"I believe the phrase was cutest butt in politics."

"Whatever." Donna pushed the rest of his pants off and knelt down to help him step out of them. 

"Joshhhh" she breathed intentionally heavy on his hard cock.

"Yesss," he groaned while he tried to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. 

"I guess this means you still want me," she stated as she leaned forward with her hands on his thighs and kissed the tip of his erection and snaked her tongue around the head of it.

"Oh yeah." He gathered her hair in his hands and looked down at her as he watched her pink tongue lick him with soft strokes. This time he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forward, but Donna eagerly took him in her mouth sucking him deeper until he thought he would explode. He felt her fingers slide up his legs and caress his balls with feather light touches and suddenly it was too much.

"Ahhhh�. Donna�. stop. Stop!" He tugged on her hair and took a step back. "I'm sorry� I was going to � I'm mean�"

"It's okay. I've never� before. But with you � I wouldn't mind. It would be you."'

He looked down at her and smiled feeling such� emotion (even in his subconscious he wasn't ready to use the "L" word) that he pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. 

He let her go and gazed up and down her body. "Okay� why are you still wearing clothes?"

"You didn't finish taking them off," she said following his gaze down to wear her shirt was open revealing a white lacy bra.

"Donna you're my assistant."

"So."

"So assist me."

With a shrug of her shoulders blouse slid down her arms and off. 

"Better," he smiled enchanted by the way her body moved. He reached around her back to unhook her bra. When that came off he nodded in approval. "Much better."

He cupped her breast and used his fingers to gently pinch her nipples. He smiled when she gasped. There were so many things he knew about her. She always drank soda out of a can with a straw. She hated bugs, but wouldn't let you kill them. They had to be caught and released into freedom. She hardly ever cried when things got tough at work, but she had no problem crying over a telephone commercial. And now he knew this about her too. He knew that she loved a firm hand on her breasts. She loved to have her nipples sucked to tiny hard points. 

He bent down and licked her with his tongue before pulling her gently between his teeth. She cried out and he used his mouth to suck her deeper into his mouth while his hand kneaded her other breast. 

He loved that he knew this about her.

He heard another gasp, felt her finger nails dig into his biceps and he knew she was ready for more. Abandoning his tasty morsel he backed up and undid the fastenings of her pants. He slid his fingers under her panties and reapeted her earlier actions by cupping her plump bottom in his hands. 

"Hey, Donna."

"Mmmm?" She was busy kissing his chin and his neck while her fingers massaged the muscles in the back of his neck. 

"You've got a pretty cute ass yourself."

That stopped her. "You think?"

"Yep."

She turned her butt toward him and bent forward slightly giving him an excellent view. "You don't think it's too big?"

He cupped her cheeks in his hands as if measuring them. "Oh no. It's just right." This position was giving him ideas, but he put them on hold for now. There was something from last night that they never got around too that he was eager to try. 

Turning her back towards him he put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit on the bed. He knelt down in front of her and removed her high heeled sandals then pulled off her pants and panties tossing them over his shoulder. He moved between her thighs and put his hand between her breasts and guided her down until she was lying flat on the bed. Then he leaned forward and placed a wet opened mouth kiss on the spot just below her belly button. He started to make his way down further when he felt her tug on his shoulder.

"Josh, are you sure� I mean he tried once, but he didn't like it�. No one has ever really�"

"Donna tell me you just didn't compare me to a freeloading beer drinking dumpkiss."

"Okay. I just mean you don't have to."

"I want to because it's you and I want every part of you."

She still seemed skeptical.

"Trust me. Lean back and think of England if you want to."

"Why would I think of England? Don't you think that's unpatriotic. If anything shouldn't I be thinking of America�. Ahhh, Josh!"

His tongue stabbed between her wet folds and found her clit cutting off all coherent communication. He hadn't lied. This wasn't about giving her pleasure it was about receiving it too. He loved the taste of her and silky feel of her. He moved his mouth lower and plunged his tongue inside her eliciting another cry. He moved the hand that he'd been using to hold her on the bed downward until the heel of his palm was pressed against her mound.

She twisted against him helplessly. "Josh, please� I want � I'm going to�."

Another plunge of his tongue and grinding of his palm and he could feel her legs start to shake around him. 

"Yes. Ohmygod. Josh!"

When she settled he stood between her still spread thighs and smiled down at her very satisfied face. 

"But I wanted to wait until you were inside me," she told him her lips forming an unconvincing pout.

"We can try that too,"he offered lifting her hips off the bed and moving his erection closer to her center. 

"Josh that I can tell you is also something I've never done. Not back to back."

"Well tonight is all about record breaking, isn't it Donna," he told her confidently as he pressed inside her partially then withdrew. Then pressed inside her again, and withdrew. Each time going a little deeper, a little harder.

"You know Josh normally I think you're too competitive."

"Uh huh," he groaned as he thrust again, this time almost all the way. 

"But tonight�.ohhhhhh�.I say �.. ohmygosh�.go for it."

"Right."

He lifted her higher and stroked her again deeply with his cock. Then she took the initiative and rested her heels on his shoulders. He never remembered being so deep inside a woman. His hips pumped and pistoned in and out of her and each time she took more and more of him.

"Arrrgh," he moaned gaining speed and momemtum with his thrusts.

Maybe it was the sound of him coming to the end that alerted her. 

"Josh! We didn't. We're not protected," she gasped.

Through sheer will power he was able to pull out of her letting her legs drop to the floor and growling ferociously as he did. 

He reached for the drawer of his bedstand. There was pack of condoms in the back underneath a worn paperback copy of Primary Colors. He pulled it out and looked at the date. 

"What?"

"It's expired," he said somberly as if he was telling her he only had three months to live. 

They looked at each other, then at the condom. Then at each other, then at the condom.

"I say we go for it," she assured him.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. No one really understands those dates anyway."

Grinning fiendishly, he tore the packett open and rolled the condom on. He positioned himself over her this time, his weight resting on his forearms. "Put me inside you," he told her before pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Always the ready assistant, Donna complied reaching down between their bodies and guiding his penis inside of her.

He thrust deep and quick and forced his pelvis down against her mound to give her the friction she needed. 

Together they groaned. 

The harder he pounded the shorter his strokes became as if his body was trying to tell him that it didn't want to leave her. And then it happened. Just like it did the other night. The line between his body's physical pleasure and his mind's spiritual pleasure started to cross boundaries. Because this was the woman he wanted to be with, this was the woman he wanted shouting his name. She wrapped her legs around his back and squeezed him so hard he thought he might die if he didn't come inside her soon. 

"Donna," he groaned and rotated his hips against her mound, then again until he felt her start to shutter around him and her inner muscles started to grip his cock pulling him deeper inside of her. 

Finally he couldn't wait anymore ."God," he cried out as his body took over and spilled into her. 

"Josh!" 

He hoped that meant that she had come again. He wanted that for her. And there was that small matter of being right that was always a plus. Exhausted he pulled her with him as he rolled to his side, his softening penis being ever so gently massaged by muscles that were still convulsing around him. He knew he had to leave her to get rid of the condom, but he told himself just another second. 

"Mmmm," she sighed nuzzling closer into his body. 

"Huhhh," he agreed. "So what was that about the thrill being gone?"

"Not gone. Thrill definitely not gone," she grunted. "Good thrill. Very good thrill."

"Oh yeah."


	5. Plan, The 4

**The Plan**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked", "The Anniversary" and "Something Stupid"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"Hi."

"Hello, Sam." Ainsley glanced briefly at him then resumed her typing.

Sam wandered into the basement office checking out some of the new titles on her bookshelf. There was also another picture of her and her father next to article clipping from the Post about her as a possible wolf in sheep's clothing. "So you and Josh�."

"Yeah."

"Going to the party tonight�. "

"Yes. Ben and Sally's. I've heard a lot about them."

"They throw the best parties. Usually not so much food though."

This got her attention. "Really? Leo assured me there would be food there."

"Did he? Oh. Well, then maybe this time there will be. So you and Josh."

Ainsley went back to her memo. "Sam you say that as if there is something going on between me and Josh. I'm doing this solely at the bequest of Leo McGarry."

"Right."

"Yes."

"Because there could never be anything going on with you and Josh."

"No."

"That would be ridiculous."

"Absolutely."

"Because you're a � you're a�"

"Southerner?"

"Republican"

"Ah yes. Sometimes I forget that, but fortunately for me Sam you are always around to remind me."

"I'm just saying Josh is a Democrat's Democrat."

"And there could never be anything between a Republican and a Democrat."

"Well not you and a Democrat's Democrat."

"So what are you Sam?"

"Excuse me?"

"You. Aren't you a Democrat's Democrat?"

"I'm the Democrat's Democrat of them all�. except for maybe Toby."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess there will never be anything between us� either."

Funny that's not exactly how he wanted this conversation to end up. And he was starting to notice that she always seemed to get the last word. 

"Good," he stated. "I'm going to go."

"Have a nice night, Sam," she said with her serene smile. "I know I will."

Damn it she did it again.

"I've got to write a speech."

"Good luck with that."

"Will stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That! You always have to get last word in."

"Do you think so, Sam?"

"I do."

"Well then I'm sorry. I'll stop talking."

"Good."

"Good."

Sam pointed at her again. "You did it again."

"I'm funny like that."

"I'm leaving. I'm saying goodbye and you are not going to say a word."

Ainsley opened her mouth.

"Uhh uhh. Not. A. Word." Cautiously Sam started walking backwards. "You are doing good. That's right. Not a sound."

"Bu�"

"Nope. I mean it Ainsley. I'm going to have the last word or it's going kill me�..Ahhhhh" 

Sam pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at the offending potted plant he was currently sitting in. "Well, that was predictable." he murmured his face pink and his butt brown from the dirt. 

Valiantly, Ainsley struggled not to laugh. "Yes."

Sam stood and brushed off the dirt. "I'm going to go now."

She waited until he was almost at the door. "You've still got some dirt on your butt."

He glared at her over his shoulder but continued to swipe at his pants the whole trip up the stairs.


	6. Plan, The 5

**The Plan**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked", "The Anniversary" and "Something Stupid"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"Hey." Donna walked into Josh's office with a heavy folder. "This the Henly-James Bill. You need to bone up on it. I've included bulletin points on the first page, and referred to passages that you need to pay attention to." 

"The Cell Phone thing."

"Yeah."

"Are we for it or against?" Josh asked distractedly still trying to think of a way to casually mention that after mere days of being her lover, a situation with which he was supremely happy, he had to take another woman out on a date.

"For it. Josh, it's extremely dangerous to be driving a car while holding a cell phone to your ear. However the law does allow for dialing and a hands free set. It's a law designed to save lives."

"So who's against it?"

"Republicans."

"Bastards."

"They believe that once again the law is intruding on personal freedom."

"But they like saving lives, right? You know for everyone not on death row."

"Yes, but their argument is that this won't stop with cell phones. I mean who is to say that changing the radio station, or eating, or putting on makeup is any less distracting."

"Now that should be a law! Putting make up on in a car while driving is insanity. You see the women with those sharp pencil things near their eyes while they are weaving in and out of traffic. It's freaky." He shuddered visibly. 

Donna carefully avoided his eyes.

"Donna�."

"What?"

"You don't. Tell me you don't do that."

"Josh, a woman in my position has to be efficient with her time."

"Donna�"

"I have to be here by seven every morning. Sometimes I don't leave until after midnight. A girl has got to have her beauty rest. So I shower, change and do hair, then I do make up on the way over here. I really think it's why cars have all those mirrors."

"No it's not! That's it. From now on I'm waking you up early enough to do all your gunk stuff in the bathroom as God intended."

"Really, because this morning you had other ideas about what I should be doing in the bathroom. And funny, many of them involved you joining me."

"I just wanted to be efficient," he said with a twinkle in his eyes as he approached her. "You know conserve water, time, that sort of thing, by us showering together."

"So you're saying you had sex with me in the shower because you are a conservationist?"

"No I had sex with you in the shower because I can't seem to stop myself." He was standing a few feet away from her going quietly insane and thinking about how secure a closed door would be if� bad Josh, bad Josh. They both agreed. No hanky panky at work.

"That's because you're a sex addict," Donna informed him.

"No I'm Donna addict. Totally different thing."

"Okay you realize how queer that sounded."

"Yep."

"But you know I loved it too, right."

"Yep."

"For that I'll have to do something special tonight� something really crazy�. something that may or may not involve�" she moved closer to him and brought her lips to his ear. "Coffee."

"Ohh," he groaned. "You're killing me."

"Seriously though� your schedule is light tonight. Last meeting should be over by seven. We can sneak out of here, separate cars, meet back at your place�."

"Can't." Oh no. Now came the part where he had to tell her he was going out with Ainsley. He took a quick glance around the room too see what might be her projectile weapon of choice.

"Why?"

"I have a thing."

"Oh."

"Ben and Sally's. I'm gg-going with Ll-Leo."

"Josh."

"Yes?"

"Hi. My name is Donna Moss and I've known you for over three years."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes. And I know absolutely everything about you."

"Everything. Don't you think that might be overstating it�"

"No. I know you liked burnt meat. I know you secretly like black and white movies although why you think that has to be a secret I'll never know and the only vegetables you will eat are carrots. I know that you get car sick when you sit in the back seat and that you even get a little queasy reading on airplanes�"

"Hey, hey. Not so loud about that."

"And now, that we've� you know� I know a whole new side of you. Literally. Like the mole right above your left butt cheek that's sort of shaped like a heart."

"I do not have�" he twisted his head around his body hopelessly.

"Right. I know things about you that you don't know. My point is I know that when you get the big eyes and wrinkled brow along with a slight stutter� I know you're lying."

"Damn."

"This is like advanced dating Josh. You're not going to get anything by me. We're already on stage 3."

"Stage 3?"

"It's before Stage 4, but immediately after Stage 2."

"Thanks, because I was confused about that."

"What is happening at Ben and Sally's?"

"Hi, Josh. Hi, Donna."

Donna turned and saw Ainsley standing in the doorway. 

"Uh�" Josh epitomized guilt.

Donna looked back at Josh and immediately got the picture. 

"I'm leaving now. So I'll see you at eight."

"Yeah," he finally muttered.

"Bye Donna."

"Bye Ainsley."

Donna watched her leave then turned back to Josh who had moved behind his desk as seeking a barrier between them.

"It was Leo's idea," he blurted out.

"Josh, it's fine."

"Something about social messages, and you being my assistant and everyone knowing that and Republicans�"

"Josh, it's fine."

"It is?"

"Yes. Leo wanted to keep it social. I get it. Ainsley's a good choice. You didn't think I was going to be jealous?"

"Well, after the whole Joey thing�"

"That was different."

"Why?" Women were truly amazing creatures he decided.

"Because she said you had a cute butt. And you wore the Joey suit. See the difference. Ainsley doesn't find you attractive. Nor do you find her attractive, correct?"

"She's a Republican!"

"Exactly."

"And she's a blonde. You know I've never really been in to blondes." This he said with an evil grin.

"Oh and the other thing I know about you is that you think you're funny."

"So you are really okay with this."

"Yes. I'll go home. Catch up on my sleep. It will be good."

"Because it's not unheard of for women to sometimes just throw themselves at me."

"Really?"

"It's happened. But if it did happen tonight I wouldn't catch her. No catching whatsoever. I'd be catchless."

"Fine."

Josh couldn't help but be slightly disappointed at her lack of interest. There was something very arousing about Donna when she got territorial. Of course he could chalk this up to her having a great deal of faith in him, but that wasn't as much fun.

"So you're really okay with this."

"Absolutely."

"I'll miss you tonight."

"Josh," she blushed shyly. "You've spent infinitely more nights away from me than with me."

"I missed you then too. I just didn't know it." 

"You are so going to get lucky tomorrow night."

"I know," he said smugly.

"Okay you better go. Ainsley strikes me as the punctual type."

Josh wanted to kiss her on his way out and for a moment and for the first time, excluding of course the time he was shot, he hated his job. Then he got over it. He was the Deputy Chief of Staff and he would see her tomorrow. Maybe he would even stop by her place tonight. Surprise her. That was it. He was in fact: Joshua Lyman � Mr. Romance.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Heh, heh, heh.

Donna smiled graciously and watched him leave. She waited a good five minutes then picked up the phone. "Hey Ginger, it's me. Is Sam around? Good, tell him to stay in his office for a minute. I'm coming over."


	7. Plan, The 6

**The Plan**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked", "The Anniversary" and "Something Stupid"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"Hi Sam," Donna announced as she casually strolled into his office.

Sam had his head bent over a legal pad and was furiously scratching out words. "Hey," he muttered.

"So Josh left to pick up Ainsley. Did you know he was taking her out tonight?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "But it's nothing. Leo set it up."

"Really? Because Josh looked pretty happy about the whole thing." Donna sat in a visitor chair and waited for that piece of information to sink in. 

Two seconds later, Sam picked his head up. "Did he?"

"He was whistling."

"He was? He doesn't whistle."

"I know. Sort of surprised me too. I mean I wouldn't think he would have a thing for Ainsley, but you never know�."

"Josh doesn't have a thing for Ainsley! He has a thing for �."

"Yes?" Donna asked innocently. 

Sam recovered himself. "Josh doesn't have thing for Ainsley."

"You're right," Donna agreed. "That would be ridiculous. I mean who would have a thing for Ainsely, she's a Republican." 

"Well, it's not like she's diseased or anything, Donna. It's just her ideology."

"Oh, I know. I like Ainsley. I'm just saying Josh could never date her. I mean they would bicker all the time."

"Sometimes debate can be challenging� even sexual in the right environment."

"Sure, but there's the fact that she's blonde. You know he doesn't really go for blondes."

Sam looked at Donna and saw her twisting a lock of blonde hair around her finger. 

"Yep," Donna summarized. "I'm sure you're right. Josh would never be interested in some blonde who he argues with a lot."

"Oh my God," Sam whispered under this breath. "Do you think it's possible that he could maybe be displacing some of his� I mean what he feels for � on to Ainsley?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Sam. Some of his what? For whom? It is whom isn't it? You are the writer," she asked although she knew exactly what he meant. Sam really was sort of cute when he was working so hard to get her and Josh together. And if she didn't need him as a partner in this particular crime she might have wanted to give him a hug.

"Never mind. So he was whistling?"

"Yes. Also he splashed on some extra aftershave. And between you and me and walls when Josh splashes on the aftershave it's because he thinks he's going to get�"

"Lucky," Sam hissed. "He's going to try and get lucky. With Ainsley. That� That�"

"Rat?"

"Cretin."

"Bastard," Donna added in support.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We?" 

"Come on, Donna, this is right up your alley. We have to do something. We can't let Josh make what might possibly be the biggest mistake of my life."

"You mean his life."

"Right. But then again maybe I'm overreacting. Just because Josh thinks he's going to get lucky, doesn't mean Ainsley would cooperate. Frankly, I don't think she's that kind of girl."

Uh oh. Sam was getting off track. "You're right. Unless�"

"Unless what?"

"Well, Ainsley has been sort of isolated here. She works all the time, doesn't really have a lot of friends. It's possible that she's lonely. She might be looking for� some companionship."

"You think?"

"It's possible. And Josh can be very charming when he wants to be."

"Slick. Josh can be slick," Sam corrected.

"A few scotches for Josh, one or two Pink Squirrels for Ainsley, who knows what might happen."

Sam's expression was grim. "So what's the plan?"

Donna suppressed her evil grin. Back on track. "I don't think there is anything we can do."

"There has to be something!"

"Well, it's sort of juvenile�"

"So. I can be juvenile when the situation calls for it."

"Well, back in college I had this boyfriend who told me that he was going to this party with an old friend from high school, who I later found out was an old girlfriend from high school. He said they were just friends, but the only way I could really be sure was to�"

"Yes, yes."

"Follow them."

"Wow."

"That' right. I followed them to the party and watched them through the windows. It's easy to tell if two people are friends or if something else is going on. If he leans down to talk directly into her ear. If she rests her hand on his forearm while they are talking. If he keeps his hand on the small of her back as they walk through the room� that sort of thing."

"So you're saying we go to Ben and Sally's and peek through windows?"

"Well�."

"They are an end unit," he remembered. "Lots of windows�"

Donna shook her head. "No, we couldn't possibly. It would be ridiculous. I mean listen to us Sam. We're acting like two teenagers. I'm sure Josh and Ainsley will have a miserable time and call it an early evening."

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're probably right."

"Unless they get drunk and stumble back to Josh's apartment where they have mindblowing sex as they try to forget everything and everyone around them and concentrate only on the fact that it feels good to be together."

"Right. I'll get my coat."

"We'll take your car. It's black."


	8. Plan, The 7

**The Plan**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked", "The Anniversary" and "Something Stupid"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"This is crazy," Sam muttered as they drove past the gated entryway of the upper echelon housing community where Ben and Sally lived in Wyngate, Marlyand. 

It was a small little town off of the North West corrider of Washington D.C, that was home to most diplomats, foreign service people, Senators, lawyers and other D.C. elite. They slowly pulled to a stop in front of the house in question and Donna whipped out her binoculars. She'd given Josh immeasurable grief when he made her use them on the Mall during lunch on nice days when he wanted to see which Congressman's staffers were casually meeting with which other Congressmen's staffers. At the time she questioned his sanity, but now she was beginning to realize they had their use.

>"What if someone sees us?" Sam whined at the same time craning his neck over Donna's shoulder to get a better view.

"No one is going to see us. We're in a black car. You're wearing a black coat, and I've got Josh's black coat on. We're practically invisible." 

"But you've got binoculars. What if someone sees you looking out the car window with binoculars?"

"They'll think I'm site seeing."

"It's ten o'clock at night. They're going to think you are casing the joint."

"Look Sam, this was your idea," Donna reminded him.

"I think it was, and yet I can't imagine me having such an idea."

"I can't see anything," she huffed. "You're going to have to go up to the house."

"Me?"

"Yes, Sam. Do you want to see what's happening inside or not? Besides if you get caught you can just act like you were on your way inside to join the party."

"You mean if I get caught in their bushes peeking through the window I can just act like I meant to do that?"

"Exactly. You're a very important person, Sam. No one will question it."

Sam looked at her dubiously. "Donna, I may be a little greener than most, certainly not the political manipulator Josh is, and obviously no where close to your Zen like master level of manipulation, but I do know when I'm being had."

He couldn't have waited just another few minutes to get wise. "Fine. Turn the car around."

Sam was about to do that when a car pulled up next to them on the driver's side. Sam glanced over and saw the markings on the Sedan that indicated it was a security guard. The man motioned to Sam to roll down the window. 

"Can I help you?"

"Can I ask why you are spying on that house?" the guard asked.

"I wasn't spying, sir. Technically, she was."

Donna rolled her eyes. 

"The two of you are going to have to follow me to the kiosk at the front gate."

"Of course," Sam complied. 

The car pulled in front of them and Sam obediently followed.

"Sam, you idiot! Why didn't you make something up?"

"Because you were spying."

"Oh for heaven's sake my partner in crime is a former Boy Scout." She considered her options. "We should just blow through the gate."

"Blow through the gate? I think you've been watching a few too many action movies Donna. By now he's got my license plate number and it's not that difficult to trace."

"You mean you think DPTY COMM gives it away?" Donna asked snidely. 

"Exactly. And blowing through the gate and getting picked up by the cops would be a bad thing. As it is I'm considering calling C.J. right now."

"You can't do that. Then we would have to explain." And C.J. wasn't nearly as green as Sam. She would see right through her. 

"We'll talk to the guard, explain we're not really spies, just a bunch of romantic idiots, and he'll let us go. You'll see."

*********

"So you're saying this guy Josh�" The guard was an older man in his early sixties and apparently didn't have a lot of romantic whimsy left in his heart. 

"Is at the party with Ainsley, yes. We just wanted to see if there was anything� you know.. going on," Sam explained for the tenth time.

"Going on?"

Sam turned to Donna. "Tell him about the back thing and the whispering."

"You see�" Donna began.

"Never mind. Look I'm going to need confirmation from them that they know you. Can you call up there?"

"No you can't do that!" The guilty partners said simultaneously. 

"If you don't get them down here, then we're all going back to the house," the guard explained.

Defeated, Donna took her cell phone out and punched Josh's number.

"Lyman."

"It's me."

"Oh thank God, tell me something critical is happening so we can get out of here. Traitor Leo left after two crab puffs, Ainsely is scarfing food like there is no tomorrow and explaining to anyone who will listen the benefits of tax cuts. Some people are actually agreeing with her. Sally thinks I'm about to throw a fit and ruin her party which of course I am, and I'm about to lose my mind."

"So you're not having fun?" This shouldn't have made her so happy.

"Didn't I just say that? Hey, why are you calling?"

"Well, I'm sort of in a little bit of � trouble. I need you and Ainsley to come down to the kiosk at the bottom of the hill near the gate entrance and tell this nice guard down here that Sam and I aren't spies."

There was a significant pause. "We'll be right down." Then the phone disconnected.

"He's coming," Donna announced trying to calm her nerves as she wondered just how bad she was in for it. Images of Ricky Ricardo wagging a finger in her face flashed before her eyes. 

*****

"So you know these two?" The guard, who Sam and Donna had come to know as Gus, asked.

The kiosk was getting a little cramped and a little hot with the five of them stuffed inside.

"Yes, we do," Josh acknowledged. "This one is Lucy," he said pointing to Donna. "And that one is Ethel."

Donna couldn't help but marvel that even now in this horrible situation, she and Josh were on the same wavelength. She'd just been thinking about I Love Lucy.

"Okay. They can go." He handed Donna back the binoculars. "No more snooping around these parts, got it?"

"Yes, sir," she mumbled in abject embarassement.

The four of them stood outside the gate next to the two cars. Josh, who wore an expression that was a cross between the cat who ate the canary and something more sinister, finally asked, "So whose idea was it to spy on us outside of Ben and Sally's tonight?"

"Sounds a lot like you're talking about, Sam," Donna accused.

"Hey," Sam protested. "Why am I always the scapegoat?"

"Because you're so good at it," Josh and Donna replied in sync.

Sam scowled at both of them. "I thought� Donna told me about the aftershave and she said Ainsley was looking for ahhh�" 

"Looking for what, Sam?"

"Companionship."

"Really?" Donna asked dumbly. "I don't remember that at all. Are you sure that was me, Sam?"

Sam couldn't express his outrage in words. All he could do was point and sputter.

"Never mind," Josh interrupted and shot Donna a menacing glare. "Trust me, I know who the mastermind behind this little caper was. Sam, take Ainsley home. Ainsley I hope you� got enough to eat tonight."

"I did. Thank you. Come along Sam. We can discuss my companionship or lackthereof on the way home. Good night, all."

Seemingly confused, Sam did as he was told and held the passenger door open for Ainsley. As he rounded the car, he pointed at Donna again and sputtered, "You� you�.did this. I think." Then he got in the car and pulled away. 

Josh started to make his way back to his car and Donna dutifully followed. 

"So how much trouble am I in?" 

He said nothing. He hit the remote lock and climbed inside behind the wheel. 

The sinking feeling in her stomach grew worse. 

"That bad," she said aloud and got in the passenger side unassisted.


	9. Plan, The 8

**The Plan**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked", "The Anniversary" and "Something Stupid"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

They drove back to Josh's apartment in silence and Donna was reminded of the times when she would get home from school and her mother would tell her she was in trouble, but that she would have to wait until her father got home before they discussed it. The anticipation of trouble always seemed worse than the actual trouble. 

Josh opened the door and tossed the keys on the counter. He picked up his mail from the floor and began to shuffle through it, still ignoring her presence.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you? Would you say you're a five? Because I'm thinking this really only rates a five."

"Donna�"

"Okay, I did take the binoculars. Maybe that makes it a six."

"Donna�"

"But to go as high as a seven over something like this�"

"Donna!" he shouted finally stopping her. He pulled his hand through his hair and met her eyes with his own.

It wasn't so much anger that she saw in his face, as it was disappointment. This was worse than when her father scolded her. 

"It's not that you attempted something as asinine as following me. It's that you didn't think you could trust me."

"This isn't about trust, Josh," she said removing his heavy coat and plopping herself onto the couch. 

"It is about trust. What did you think was going to happen between me and Ainsley?"

Donna plopped her face in her hands and shook her head. Josh knelt in front of her and waited for her to answer. 

"Nothing," she muttered. 

"This is about him, isn't. Freeride? He cheated on you didn't he?"

She lifted her face and hoped he couldn't see how close to tears she was. "Yes, but this isn't about that."

"It is Donna. You keep going back to what he did to you. I'm not him."

"I know that. But he was my last serious relationship and it's only natural that I use him as a reference point sometimes. But I didn't follow you tonight because I didn't trust you. I know you're not like him."

"I mean Joey I could understand. Even Mandy�"

"That's funny because I wouldn't have followed you if you had gone out with Mandy."

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't like the way you two look together. It offends me on a sort of aesthetic level," she explained. "I would have been afraid of catching her in my sites and having the binoculars crack."

"Donna."

Serious now, she reached for his hands. "No, let me explain. I do trust you. I didn't think anything was going to happen with you and Ainsley."

"So why�"

"I just felt out of control." She stood and walked away from him, needing the distance in order to attempt to explain to him what she was feeling. "I just wanted to see what was happening so I could feel like I was somehow in control of things. This thing between us Josh, it feels so precarious."

"Precarious?" he repeated again with a hint of pain in his voice. "I thought we were pretty solid."

"That's because you're a man and you equate everything with sex."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Okay it's true," he admitted. "But what's wrong with that? I mean things were uncertain before we were having sex. We were constantly fighting something, I'm not even sure why anymore, but now we're together and everything makes sense."

"But that's just it. We're not together. We can't go places together or admit to people we're dating so they stop trying to set us up with other people. And I'm okay with that. I understand why it has to be that way, but it makes me feel� a little� insecure."

Josh nodded trying to understand.

"We don't know what's going to happen next week, next month. We don't know if some lawyer is going to put me on a stand and ask, "Are you currently having sex with your boss?" and I'm going to have to say well that depends on what your definition of the word "Currently" is. Because if you mean currently as in right now, then no I'm not having sex I'm currently sitting here answering questions."

Josh moved to her and took her shoulders in his arms. "Donna I'm going to do everything in my power to not put you in that situation."

She tried to smile, but her emotions felt so close to the surface. "I know that, and I'm not afraid of what's to come from them. I'm just afraid of what it will do to us. I don't know where we stand Josh. I don't know if this is an affair or something more. We already jumped to Stage Three dating�"

"Which is right after Stage Two."

She gently punched him in the stomach. "It's not funny, Josh. I'm not really sure of my place with you. We didn't do this in the normal way. I didn't go there tonight because I didn't trust you I went there tonight because I just wanted to see if I could figure out where we were and gain some � control."

"We're here, Donna. We are where we've been trying to get to for years. We're together."

He made it sound so simple. Maybe she needed to make it that simple too. "Okay."

"No, it's not okay."

"But I just said it was."

"Now I'm saying it's not." 

"You're very contrary. Do you know this about yourself?"

He pulled her back to the couch and sat her down. Then he began to pace in front her. "Exactly what is Stage Three dating?"

"Toothbrushes."

"As opposed to what hair brushes?"

"I mean permanent toothbrushes in each other's bathroom. I have one here."

"You've had one here since last summer," he asked wondering if they had been in Stage Three all this time.

"That's what I mean when I say we jumped. It would have been stupid to throw it out only to wait for you to tell me I could have one here."

Now it made sense to him. Scary, considering a toothbrush had been the pivotal piece of information. Donna didn't know if he wanted her toothbrush here or if it was just here by default. Okay, now he was on track. He wasn't quite the relationship idiot everyone made him out to be. Actually, he was, but this situation he knew how to fix. 

"I want your toothbrush."

"You want my toothbrush? You don't think that's a little gross?"

"No, I mean I like that your toothbrush is here. I would have asked you to leave a toothbrush here if it was not here already."

"You would?" she sighed. Sometimes he could say the sweetest things. 

"Donna� I �." Say it. Just say it. You never say it and this is the one person you would want to say it to the most. So say it. But his mouth wouldn't work and his throat closed up.

"It's okay, Josh," she told him sensing that he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but in typical Josh fashion froze when it came to the really tough emotional stuff.

"No! It's not okay!" Three simple words. How hard could it be to spit that out?

"Okay, it's not okay. But it's okay."

"No. I'm going to do it. I'm going to say it," he stated emphatically. He never said it. He wanted to say it. He sure as hell felt it. So he was going to say it.

"Ah�I � you�"

Donna couldn't help but smile. He was such an emotional misfit. "You care about me?"

"Yes."

"I'm more than just the girl you are having sex with?"

"Great sex," he corrected. "The best sex ever." 

"I'm more than the girl you are having the best sex ever with?"

"Yes."

"The best sex ever, huh?"

"Yeah, you want me to show you?" he asked enthusiastically pointing back at the bedroom.

"Okay." She stood up and took his hand as they walked back to his bedroom. "You're the best I ever had too," she told him.

"I knew that. I mean, duh."

She smiled but stopped when he halted in his tracks. She looked at him expectantly.

"Sam told me that if this whole thing collapsed around us I had a chance to be the one to walk away with something. He was right. I used to think that this job was all that ever mattered, it was everything I had ever wanted, but it's different now. You matter. That's your place in my life. And you don't ever need to be uncertain again. I'm an idiot Donna, but I'm not going to let you go."

"Okay," she whispered. "I love you."

"Ohhhh damn!" he cried. "I wanted to say it first. I was going to say it. You know I was going to say it."

"Yes, but I said it first and you're just going to have to live with that."

"I'm going to say it," he told her as he moved them back to his bedroom. 

She sat on his bed and began to unbutton her blouse. "Okay, so say it. I'm waiting."

"Well, I can't say it when you're getting naked. It's too distracting."

Donna stopped unbuttoning her shirt.

"Well don't stop getting naked."

Donna shook her head. "Josh you really are the most�"

"I love you," he blurted out suddenly. "Ahhh God that felt good. See I told you I could say it. I love you. I love you, Donna Moss. I love you very much. I have for a very long time."

Donna couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes. 

"Don't cry," he said sitting next her on the bed while he wiped away her tears. "It's a good thing. Mostly. Except it means your stuck with me for like � ever."

"I can do � ever. Just don't think this changes this whole coffee situation."

He leaned in and kissed her lips and thought it didn't matter what came next, because he had Donna.

The End


End file.
